¿Cuál es tu juicio?
by Nessa Luz Narmolanya
Summary: "Las creaciones devinieron del caos y las leyes mortales se disolvieron sobre los pecados". Una conversación con los sin nombres, con los que se desvanecieron. [Thanos] [Spoilers]


**Disclaimer** : Ninguno de los personajes presentes me pertenece, son propiedad de Marvel.

 **Advertencia** : Si eres muy religioso o cerrado de mente, te pido que abandones este drabble. No quiero tener que lidiar con comentarios ofensivos, esto es ficción, reflexión y casi un pensamiento filosófico. Respétalo en la medida que lo leas. Gracias y están advertidos.

* * *

❝[...]Vendí mis tierras y compré los libros

que historian cabalmente las empresas:

el Grial, que recogió la sangre humana

que el Hijo derramó para salvarnos,

el ídolo de oro de Mahoma,

los hierros, las almenas, las banderas

y las operaciones de la magia.

 **.**

Cristianos caballeros recorrían

los reinos de la tierra, vindicando

el honor ultrajado o imponiendo

justicia con los filos de la espada.

Quiera Dios que un enviado restituya

a nuestro tiempo ese ejercicio noble.

Mis sueños lo divisan. Lo he sentido

a veces en mi triste carne célibe.

No sé aún su nombre[...]❞

 **Ni siquiera soy polvo** \- _Jorge Luis Borges_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Intentas verme en la adversidad, pero estoy velada...

Me fundamentas, pero mi existencia no es real...

Me hablas, pero no puedo escuchar...

Sientes mi risa, te emocionas, piensas que estamos junto a ti...

¿Cuál fue tu precio?, ¿qué tanto valió?

Dime, ¿cuál fue la discrepancia entre un dios que dispuso abrir la caja de Pandora esparciendo las malaventuras inefables en el mundo, a alguien que era imparcial a los ojos de la ley?, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre un dios que propone un diluvio para devastar tierras blasfemas, a uno que prefiere la benevolencia de dejarlo en manos de la creación?, ¿con qué argumento puedes enfrentar a alguien que decidió perder todo para abastecer universos adversos, hundida en las manos sucias que corroen la tierra, devastan naciones, queman bosques por un poco de soberanía?, ¿por qué hablan de invasión y extermino cuando en 1492 se produjo la gran masacre de pueblos en toda América?

Acaso, ¿las personas no cometen errores?, acaso ¿los dioses no mataron a cientos de millones de inocentes?, acaso ¿no corrió sangre?

¿Crees, realmente, en la misericordia?

Pero... después de todo, _¿qué es la misericordia?, ¿qué es la piedad?_

Juzgamos a quien podemos advertir con ojos propios, juzgamos porque no está en nuestras convicciones, juzgamos a merced de convenciones preestablecidas de las que no tuvimos ni tenemos voz, juzgamos a los pecadores, pero, acaso los dioses que la humanidad dignifica ¿no son pecadores? Vidas son vidas, juzgamos por actos, a veces, por poder, otras, por egoísmo. Detrás de toda afrenta hay un pensamiento, hay una intención, hay perspectiva, una historia, un juicio, una reflexión, una experiencia.

Tienes tus justificaciones, pero, entonces, ¿por qué te sientes tan triste?, ¿por qué hay agonía en tu corazón casi atravesado por el hacha del dios del trueno?

Ya no estamos, al menos no la mayoría. Somos galaxia, somos átomos, somos vida fragmentada.

¿Por qué miras el amanecer, pintando una sonrisa adornada en lágrimas de lamentos?

¿Será el viento?, ¿será la tierra?, ¿será el sol que te saluda?, ¿será la madera que cubre tu cabeza?, ¿qué es?

¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a los héroes griegos, de esos que se alzan como semidioses enfrentándose al mundo, de esos que buscaban lograr su propia areté. Y, no, no estás lejos de ellos, porque ellos también mataron a inocentes para emancipar su leyenda.

Alguien una vez me dijo que las historias se escriben con sangre.

Pero, esto... esto no es un mito y aunque inventes una realidad alterna, aunque tengas ese control en tus manos, todo ese poder ilimitado del que no temes, el equilibrio también caerá sobre ti y te empujará a la balanza con ojos vendados. Qué ironía pensar que también te vendaste los ojos para esparcir la justicia.

El equilibrio entre tú y la muerta es la _soledad_ , la _pérdida_ , el _sacrificio_. Sacrificar a tu hija para la salvación de la humanidad, ¿qué tan diferente te hace a un dios, de un mito?

Respetaste los parámetros del mismo mito, del mismo re-ligare.

A los humanos, los respetaste a cada uno sin excepción. No quisiste enfrentarlos por la fuerza, no porque sabías que vencerías, sino por el valor que ellos emanaban en cada poro, por la seguridad que transmitían a tu alma, de la cual no dudo que tengas. Usaste el verbo primero, la fuerza luego. Los contemplaste correr hacia ti, aullando, combatiendo hasta el último aliento; los miraste a los ojos antes de morir porque deseabas conectarte con sus almas; levantabas sus cabezas cuando la estaca calaba cada capa de su piel mientras morían, porque merecían morir con la frente alta. Los consagraste con palabras, porque en el fondo anhelabas que ellos fueran sobrevivientes.

━Entonces, ¿cuál es tu juicio? ━observó el cielo, buscando en el infinito la respuesta. Pero, en el silencio la respuesta se desvaneció, como las millones de almas que se perdieron y se fundieron con el cosmos. Como su familia, su tierra, su hija...

 _Mi ley, es tu ley. Todos rendiremos cuentas tarde o temprano_. **Todo caerá por su propio peso**.

* * *

 **N. de Autor** :

Este drabble, más que ser un mero intento de descripciones, funciona como un disparador filosófico. La verdad, fue en contraposición a lo que dijo Loki al inicio de Infinity War:

 **"Tú nunca serás un dios"**

No puedo estar más en desacuerdo con eso.

Thanos tiene todas las características de un dios en esta cinta y también la tuvo en los cómics, aunque no sea uno. Lo siento UCM, lo siento Tierra 616, lo siento fanáticos del dios de la mentira, lo siento Loki, pero Thanos ha llevado a otro nivel todo.

No me quiero poner tan profunda, creo que ya lo hice en el drabble, pero todo esto apunta más a mi idea de cómo veo a Thanos como "villano". Ojo, no justifico sus acciones, solamente hago comparaciones alegóricas, imágenes que se van plegando con lo acontecido en Infinity War.

Por cierto, cuando habla del "respeto" habla de los vengadores, en especial de Tony, a quien levantó su cabeza cuando lo atravesó con la estaca (o con el pedazo de metal, no recuerdo bien xD).

Sinceramente, espero que les haya gustado y si no, bueno, lo entenderé.

¡Mil gracias por leer! Un abrazo enorme.


End file.
